A Change of Day
by The Zazu
Summary: Shiota Hirokazu has never had very good luck. First his best friends are avoiding him. And now God is smiting him in public. Things are going completely downhill until Hirokazu runs into a familiar face... [slight shounenai]


**Title**: A Change of Day by The Zazu  
  
**Rating**: PG  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon Tamers. Merf.  
  
**Author's Note**: I'm back from India, and I have a new story. I don't know if you all will like it... but... here it is... I've tried my best to keep Hirokazu somewhat in character. _Italics_ usually indicate thoughts. The title is sort of explained by the ending... This is my first slightly shounen-ai fiction, so, it's bound to be a tad cliché in parts. [wince] And well, I won't waste your time, so... please take a look. ;)

-------------------------**A Change of Day**-------------------------"Today was boring. So was yesterday. And the day before. As usual... I can't believe I was so psyched out for summer vacation..." the ever-familiar voice of Shiota Hirokazu groaned loudly. It was only one week into his summer vacation and already the thirteen-year-old had pursued any possible activity that was remotely interesting. Swimming, fishing, sleeping... All of that seemed boring now. Takato _always_ seemed to be working diligently at the bakery when Hirokazu dropped by, and Kenta – for some odd reason – had been studying all last week. _I always knew that kid was a little messed up..._ Hirokazu mused to himself, nonchalantly strolling through the ever-peaceful Shinjuku Park. He was hoping he would come across something interesting. No such luck – so far, anyway.  
  
'Kazu rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner. If Kenta wasn't _studying_, he would be able to play the card game or some video game that Kenta had created – you know, something a little bit appealing. Hirokazu sighed, dragging a hand through his spiky brown hair. Why in the world was Kenta studying anyway? Last time 'Kazu had checked, school had been out for a week. Suddenly he glared at the air. "I know what! He's... he's... avoiding me! No one can study in the summer! Especially when there is no **school**. Plus I remember Jen mentioning online that Kenta had helped him with a computer upgrade recently... Like two days ago. So he has to be avoiding me. And you know what? I bet it is the same with Matsuda!" Hirokazu scowled.  
  
"Workin' all the time? Yeah right! That kid can barely even pay attention in class, if you know what I mean! And Mom did say that she saw Juri and Takato together at the ice cream parlor together just yesterday... Gah, I know Juri is a sweet girl n' all... but she's makin' Takato lose his head and forget his friends." The boy paused in his rant, a bout of angst making his shoulders sag. "Well, I am kind of loud... annoying... and obnoxious, right? Aw darn, I can see why they wouldn't want to hang out with me. Gawd, this is enough to make me feel depressed! This boring day is slowly going downhill..." He sighed, eyes turning to the clear blue sky. "At least the weather is awesome today."  
  
As if on cue, the sky darkened and large, gray clouds rolled in, completely obscuring the summer sun from view. 'Kazu's shoulders slumped further, his eyes still fixated on the sky. "I just hope it doesn't rain..." He mumbled under his breath, his tone bleak. "Knowing you and your sense of humor God, it's going to rain within 10 seconds after I stop speaking." Hirokazu immediately tugged the hood of his burgundy pullover over his head and cowered. Slowly, the excitable boy began to count. "... 8... 9... 10..." He then breathed a sigh of relief. Hirokazu pulled down his hood, grinning cheekily at the cloudy sky. "IN YOUR FACE!" He pumped a fist into the air, ignoring the few curious glances of a pair of passing joggers.  
  
A moment later, torrents of water rushed down from the skies, promptly putting out 'Kazu's moment of happiness. The boy groaned, "Maybe I counted too fast..." Hirokazu touched his hair and groaned once more. "M... m... my hair! Ruined! What a day... Now I'm _officially_ depressed. My friends are brushing me off and now? God is so smiting me without any excuse. April Fool's was a _long_ time ago."  
  
"April was only two months ago, Hiro," a voice commented dryly. It held much amusement – something character to the owner of the voice. A single figure stood calmly in the downpour, holding in one hand an enormous black umbrella. The object hid the person's face from view; this shielded the other young man from the rain while at the same time hiding his identity.  
  
"I was just _exaggerating_ Ryo..." Hirokazu said without hesitation. Surprise crossed his features as the facts sank in. Akiyama Ryo? Here? In Shinjuku? No way. The Digimon King lived a distance away, so the rest of the Tamers had rarely seen him since the defeat of the D-Reaper. "R-Ryo??? Dude! Long time, no see man!" he chirped with much more cheer, turning around. Now it didn't seem to matter that his best friends brushed him off. That he was freaking cold due to the rain. Ryo – his idol – was here. These days, Hirokazu didn't idolize Akiyama as much; still, he had a healthy bit of respect for Ryo. Their friendship had bloomed nicely due to 'Kazu's toned-down exuberance. Phone calls, e-mails, messaging... That all took place but could never hold a candle to the times they actually got together.  
  
"Yes indeed. And it's going to be an even longer time until we see other if you catch pneumonia and die Hiro. Ruki may find some amusement in that, but I wouldn't. Get under the umbrella," came the smooth response. The black umbrella was tilted up slightly, revealing the well-chiseled features of the older boy. Cerulean tinted eyes twinkled merrily, while at the same time holding a serious nature.  
  
Hirokazu merely shrugged awkwardly, acknowledging the other's logic. Brushing a strand of sodden hair out of his own eyes, 'Kazu stepped under the umbrella. "Thank ya Ryo," he said quickly, flashing a grateful smile toward his friend. The 15-year-old merely brushed off the comment with a smile of his own. 'Kazu frowned slightly as a thought dawned upon him. "What are you doing in Shinjuku? Don't you live, like, an hour away from here?" He paused and quickly added, "I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, but.. Whatever! You know what I mean..."  
  
It was Ryo's turn to shrug awkwardly. A sheepish smile touched his lips as did a barest hint of a blush. "Well... I came here to see somebody..." Ryo held Hirokazu's gaze for a minute before averting it to the rain. The dismal weather had yet to improve.  
  
Almost immediately after the comment was uttered, 'Kazu's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Somebody?" he asked curiously. "It wouldn't happen to be Ruki, would it?"  
  
Ryo turned, his expression showing clear confusion. "Why in the world would it be Ruki?" Ryo questioned. His eyebrows furrowed into a slight frown.  
  
"Weeellll..." 'Kazu started hesitantly. "For a while everyone thought you two were like... you know..." He touched his index fingers together nervously. "Like that..." Hirokazu finished. The confused expression on Ryo's face disappeared and he merely chuckled, shaking his head. The younger boy then bit his lip and rocked back-and-forth on his heels. "I'm taking it you like this somebody?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The answer was simple and straightforward, holding an honest ring to it. 'Kazu frowned, staring into the storm. He couldn't _think_ of _anybody_ that Ryo was really close with. Annoyed with himself, Hirokazu burst out exasperatedly, "Do I even **know **this person?"  
  
"Yes. Very well, I believe. I'm good friends with this person. I hope I am anyway..." Ryo's latter statement was added after a moment, holding a bit of uncertainty. Again, a small blush touched his cheeks – something Hirokazu was not used to seeing. "This person can always make me laugh... I don't know how this happened, but one day it just hit me. It was raining then too..." Ryo murmured.  
  
Hirokazu sighed and shook his head in defeat. "I don't know Chumley, I just don't know..." Ryo sighed as well, once again looking at Hirokazu. His blue eyes shone softly, glittering with an emotion that 'Kazu never had encountered before. Seconds later, a strong, rough hand enclosed his. A gentle smile pulled at the corners of Ryo's mouth as he continued to watch Hirokazu. And then Hirokazu knew. "Really?" he stammered, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No kidding..." Hirokazu grinned broadly, looking into the darkened sky. He was soaked the bone, freezing cold, and had too many problems to deal with. Life was miserable today.  
  
But suddenly, things weren't so bad...-------------------------**Author's Note**: Rushed, crappy, cliché story – I know. --;;; **Reviews **would be lovely. _And give me all the flames you want._ I deserve them.... 


End file.
